A New Beginning
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is in response to a challenge from Written In The Stars Forum. This takes place after The Power Of Pink.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is in a response to a challenge of a forum I'm on. It was to do a story about a couple you don't ship or like. Here's mine, I hope I did them justice. Please let me know if I did or didn't._

_This takes place a month after The Power of Pink. Vamp Charisma, it deals with the death, but it's not like your story on fanfiction. I actually came up with this idea and then I looked at the Andros/Cassie stories to make sure I didn't copy anything._

**A New Beginning**

Andros was checking different star systems to see which ones needed checking up on. All the rangers had been really quiet after leaving the Galaxy Rangers. The loss of Kendrix was horrible. And then he came back here to find his sister had disappeared, which Zhane explained was because Karone needed to find herself. Andros was about to leave right then and there to bring her back, he didn't want Karone out there especially with what had happened to Kendrix. But Zhane pointed out that even if he found Karone and brought her back she would just leave again.

Of course Andros had ended up finding her and where else would she be but the new Galaxy pink ranger, which after contacting her she gave him explicit instructions not to come and always save her, this was something she had to do on her own. Zhane had comforted him as much as possible; although he was sure Zhane was trying to comfort himself as well. Andros knew that Zhane and Karone had feelings for each other; they just hadn't done anything about it yet. He was grateful for that because he and Ashley had just recently broken up. They had decided that since they were so young how could they truly know that they were the one for each other? So they split and decided on seeing other people. It had been only last month, and they still talked, but it was different because she would be on dates with all these guys but he had yet to find a girl that he would go with. Every girl who he realized he had any interest in would scare him, and so he left to go on another mission. It's not that he didn't want to be in another relationship, but his feelings for Ashley were so strong he didn't want anyone competing with those. So he had shut those feelings away.

TJ and Carlos had just come back from KO-32, a sister planet to KO-35. There had been a disturbance and they handled it. Ashley was spending time with Cassie to help her out, but Ashley was becoming more and more distraught with how far down Cassie was falling. He understood to an extent how Cassie felt. After all Zhane had almost given his life for him. It was hard having someone else put their life in front of your own. He sighed aloud not aware that someone else was in the doorway.

"Worried about Karone?" Came Ashley's soft voice.

Andros turned around and watched as Ashley walked over to him and leaned against a console. "Yes, among others. How's Cassie?" Ashley looked down. "Ash, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ashley looked back up at Andros with tears in her eyes, "Andros, I'm so worried about her. She's becoming more and more recluse. She hasn't smiled at all, and…well I'm afraid that if she doesn't snap out of it soon, she won't ever get back to the way she was."

Andros thought for a minute while he wiped away Ashley's tears without a thought for it. "I might have something that could help."

"What?"

"I'll take Cassie and we'll go to this planet I know, it might do her good."

"You think it'll help?"

"Yes. I hope…it's got to."

Ashley smiled a small smile and gave him a hug, "Thanks Andros. I'll go get her ready."

Andros watched as Ashley left for their fallen teammate. A smile played across his lips as he thought of Cassie being herself again, something he would love to see. He headed off to speak with the other three guys.

* * *

Cassie stood on the porch of the house that she and Andros had been living in the past couple of days. When Ashley had come and told her Andros wanted to take her somewhere, this wasn't what she had in mind. She had assumed it would be another mission where there was a potential of someone dying. Her teammates wouldn't tell her that they would go on the dangerous missions until they got back, she hadn't really been on a mission since Kendrix. Cassie sat down on the bench and curled her legs under her. How could Kendrix have died? It was Cassie's fault, if she hadn't lost her morpher Psycho Pink wouldn't have done that and Kendrix would still be alive.

Cassie had replayed that scene in her mind over and over. What Andros had said before they left the Galaxy Rangers had helped, but she still couldn't help but think about how it was her fault. As she closed her eyes she saw that scene again. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of the precious little time the two had spent together in their time of knowing each other. At that point she felt her tears being wiped away and she slowly opened them. "Andros."

"Hey. He sat down beside her on the bench. "Did you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Cassie, you're going to need to eat soon."

"No I'm not."

"Cass, look—"

"Don't." Cassie got up and walked off.

Andros watched as Cassie headed for the small forest that was in the back of the house. He didn't worry about this planet being attacked because no one lived on it. There were houses here and there for get-a-aways, but nothing real permanent. He had hoped Cassie would start talking about it, but she still refused to, and now she had started to stop eating. His concern for Cassie had grown considerably for the past couple of days. He hoped with all his heart that he could help her out of this state.

That night Andros woke up with a start. He heard Cassie calling out in the next room. He rushed in and saw her still in bed asleep; 'she must be having a nightmare' he realized as he saw her rolling around in her bed. He went over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. She continued to fight against him but eventually she calmed down and fell back into a deep sleep. Andros couldn't bear to leave Cassie in case she had another nightmare so he laid down, still holding her and fell asleep.

After that night the days and nights slowly became a routine. Cassie would stand on the porch until Andros invited her to breakfast. She would then leave into the woods and stay in there until after lunch. Then Andros and Cassie would sit on the couch sometimes talking and sometimes doing nothing at all. Cassie would have something small for dinner and then head off to bed. After an hour later Andros would climb into bed and hold onto her.

It had been going like that for a week when Andros awoke in the middle of the night to Cassie trying to leave. "What's wrong?"

"Andros, I don't need someone to baby-sit me."

"I'm not."

"Well then why are we here?"

"Because, because I thought this would help you."

"Going away isn't going to help me get over Kendrix. I caused someone's death, don't you get it? No one does and I wish people would just stop it." Cassie's voice had continually gotten louder as Andros had stood next to her.

"Cassie, I'm sorry about this, but I don't get it? Zhane almost died to save me. You almost got turned into one of those cards to save me. Carlos could have been hurt to save me. And I, I killed Zordon, a good friend of mine. So, I don't know, Cassie I'm the person who best understands what you've gone through."

Cassie looked down silently. "I'm sorry Andros…I'm being selfish."

Andros grabbed her shoulders. "You're not being selfish Cassie. Someone died to save you and it hurts you. Not many people know how to deal with that, but it's not your fault. It's like I told you," Andros lifted Cassie's chin up, "She knew what could happen; it's part of being a ranger. You sacrifice your life everyday you wear the suit."

"I know Andros. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't. It just means that you shouldn't stop caring about yourself because of it."

Cassie smiled through the tears that had silently fallen on her cheeks. It was the first smile that he had seen come across her face since they had first defeated the Psychos with the Galaxy Rangers. This caused a smile from him. He realized then just how much he missed Cassie, the one who could make him smile with a small comment, the one who believed everyone had something to give. She had been there for him, even if it was in the background. She was always there to give him something to fall back on. He hoped that this was the start of getting her back.

The next few weeks were really a change in Cassie. She was eating and Andros and she were talking much like they had in the past. They were taking walks in the forest together. Sometimes they spoke, other times they remained silent.

Realizing that Andros did have an understanding to her pain she let him in. Sharing it was hard, but in the end it made it easier. Andros knew when to be quiet and when to talk. He always knew what to say. Cassie still wasn't over Kendrix's death, but she was dealing with it better especially with Andros's help. It wasn't until this past week that Cassie had started realizing that her feelings for Andros were growing. They were no longer those for a friend but something more. It somewhat scared her. She knew that Ashley and Andros were seeing other people, but could she keep these feelings and not feel even more guilt, this time going to her teammate. It wasn't as if Andros had any feelings for her. She really loved having him around; she had always enjoyed talking with him and had started to understand what Andros was to her—he wasn't just another friend. Which is what found her in the kitchen—cooking. Andros came in and looked shocked that she was cooking.

"Don't be so shocked. I can do more then just push buttons to get food you know."

Andros smiled at that. It reminded him of a conversation they had a couple days after she and the others had joined the team. It was a simple joke about Andros always getting what he wanted with a push of a button, which was somewhat true. They would joke every now and then especially when Ashley and Cassie had tried to teach him to cook—which was interesting to say the least. "I just…what are you making."

Cassie smiled, "Chicken. I know it's nothing fancy, but that's what they had here, so…"

"No, I like chicken." Cassie flashed another brilliant smile that caused Andros to smile more.

The dinner was nice and quiet with the two talking about small things that didn't matter as much. Andros realized as Cassie spoke that she was getting her brilliance back. Andros could feel feelings coming to the surface that he hadn't felt in a while. The last time he had these feelings it was when he and Ashley were still getting to know each other. Did he like Cassie? He wasn't sure but he knew that he was going to have to spend some time alone. So the next day after talking to Cassie he left and was alone by a lake for the whole day. By the time he got back Cassie was already sleeping. She really did look beautiful when she slept. It was a different beauty then Ashley, but beauty nonetheless.

After another week Andros felt that Cassie was doing well enough to leave and rejoin their friends, but the he knew he should still ask, so one day on the walk, he asked if she was.

"I suppose I am. I mean, I still am sad about Kendrix, you know?"

"And that's to be expected. You're not going to get over it like it was nothing special. Kendrix died and you're alive. Of course you should be sad, but it doesn't mean that you can't be ready to move on. In a way you're honoring her, as long as you don't let it get in the way of doing what you know she'd want you to do."

Cassie smiled, "Thank you so much Andros, for all of this." She gestured around her as she spoke. "It means a lot to me."

"I couldn't have you staying like that."

"I'm lucky to have people like you in my life."

"No Cassie, I'm the lucky one."

Neither realized that they had slowly moved towards each other throughout the conversation. They only realized as their lips connected that they were closer then they had ever been. The kiss was a very sweet and gentle one that lasted a lifetime for the two. Once they pulled apart they looked at each other and smiled. Cassie was the first to speak, "What was that?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Me neither. But…I liked it."

Andros was quiet for a minute before he added, "Me too."

"Does this mean that we are—? Cassie left the question hanging in the air as the two looked at each other more intently then before.

"I'm honestly not sure."

Cassie smiled, "We can take it slow."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah, me too."

Without having to say a word Andros and Cassie slowly walked back to the house holding hands their fingers intertwined. Andros wasn't sure what this new found thing was with Cassie. And he wasn't sure if Ashley was no longer there in the picture, but what he did know was that he wasn't going to turn away from this. During that kiss he realized how close they had come to loosing Cassie, and he realized that he would never want Cassie to ever leave him. He didn't know how this was going to end up but he knew that he wasn't going to run away from it.


End file.
